Inevitable
by bewarethetaniwha
Summary: Will/Mac. Supressed feelings and intoxication.


Mac woke up and felt terrible. She sat up to see what the time was and instantly regretted it, nausea washed over her. The hangover that only seriously mixing drinks could bring.

She was naked and her nipples hurt, they were seriously chaffed.

Most of all she was being spooned by a large figure, equally naked. Will.

Closing her eyes and trying to not to gag from feeling so terrible, Mac breathed deeply, relaxing her body, in an attempt to feel better, she tried to recall the events from the last twelve hours, most was a hazy blur, but she remembered the gist of it.

To celebrate the three day weekend, the team had gone out to dinner, which had resulted in them going out drinking. They had already drank a fair amount with dinner, the restaurant being BYO, and with the majority of the office being fans of cheap wine, plus the drinks after were the final touches.

They had gone to a bar Maggie, Don and Sloan all raved about. It was rustic and had large tables and live music and best of a txt number to get two free glasses of wine. Rounds of shots were bought, so many rounds. Will had handed over his card and started a tab and Mac hated to think how much had been spent last night.

Most of night remained a blur, she remembered some bits, being taught how to dance to that popular Korean song "Gangnam Style". Jim and Neal having an intense conversation about Game of Thrones. Everyone confessing all their awkward sexual encounters, and best of all, a drinking game involving telling the most offensive jokes you can think of and if you laugh you drink. Mac was sure lots more happened, but it was a blur.

Towards the end of the night, Mac had been outside smoking with Will, a nasty habit she only acquired when drunk. Most of the others had either gone home with their respected other halves or had gone home with someone else, or were in the process of drunken flirting.

The two of them stood outside, smoking Marlboros. Not Wills choice, he went with what the bar dispenser had. At that stage they both had a smoke in one hand and a drink in the other, by that stage Mac was drinking house sav like there was no tomorrow and Will had a gin and tonic.

She wasn't sure what the exact conversation had been that had meant she had gone back to his apartment, probably the distance. Wills place was just about round the corner, rather than a half an hour taxi ride away. They had walked, drunk as skunks to his place, Wills arm around her,

"God your good looking Billy," She had said when they reached the lift.

"Even now?" He pulled a grumpy comical face, it reminded Mac of when the New Zealand rugby team did their haka at the start of each game.

"Billy goats gruff!" She exclaimed, in that fragmented way that drunk people do, and they both dissolved into fits of laughter.

"That would make you the troll under the bridge!" Came the retort. With that, they both continued to laugh hysterically. Mac stumbled into Will as the elevator moved upwards. Mac prided herself on the fact, that no matter how late or how much alcohol had been consumed, she would never take her heels off, even if it affected her balance. She looked up at his face, his kissed her softly on the mouth, Macs mouth was open in surprise and she felt his tongue slip in, she started to kiss him back, still buzzing from the alcohol, her head had spun. It was gentle, and clumsy, like teenagers, scraped teeth banging head.

Making out in an elevator. Mac groaned, how terribly cliché.

It didn't stay gentle or clumsy for long, soon the pace picked up and it become fast, frantic and almost angry, as they remembered how to kiss.

As soon as they were through the door, his woolen jumper was discarded, followed by a shirt, and jeans. Her skirt was off first, she quickly wriggled out of it, in her haste to undress she forgot about her shoes, which she pulled off and discarded across the room, her feet instantly thanked her. Next off was the tights, she regretted wearing them, so unappealing when undressing. His hands lifted her arms up and pulled her top over her head, revealing a floral bra, again not her sexiest. But she hadn't planned this…

The situation was familiar yet not. Like riding a bike after not cycling for awhile, you knew the motions but yet still felt weird, or driving a manual after being in an auto for years. He was pudgier than before, granted it was nearly seven years on and Will was in his mid fifties and did have a love of spirits and bacon, she herself was softer, in no way fatter but softer. After Afghanistan she did find it hard to go to the gym, she thought they were a bit pointless.

They made their way to the bedroom, clattering around, Mac was glad Will took a minimalist approach to his apartment decorating, not much to knock over. He lay her on the bed, and they both finished undressing. For a couple of minutes things settled down, he had gently kissed her, told her she was beautiful, they both said how much they missed each other. Generic bedroom speak, Mac didn't think too much of it. Alcohol makes you say things, and so does the possibility of sex, however she was glad neither had popped the L word. Will kissed her on the mouth, and moved down her neck, she shivered, and "I'm sorry" came out. Will did not respond to the statement, rather he got a bit rougher, he had gotten a bit carried away in biting her nipples, while when drunk it had felt delicious, now Mac was regretting it. They stung, and she knew showers were going to be uncomfortable for the next few days, much less wearing a bra.

She had been surprised by how rough it was, but then she didn't mind at all, seven years took their toll. Suppressed feelings and intoxication. As she kept her nails short it meant she had come off worse, his back wasn't going to suffer. It hadn't been long, not a marathon sex session, both of them had been panting by the end and they fell asleep straight after. It wasn't romantic at all. As romantic as scratching an itch could be.

She felt a rustling next to her, a small movement. Toes flexing. Will was waking up.

"Billy…"

He grunted in recognition, Mac knew he must be seriously hungover.

"What was last night?"

"Inevitable." He replied bluntly.


End file.
